Wonderfully Unsimple
by sizzyherondale
Summary: Jace and Clary are finally together, a story that follows along Clary Fray as she trains to be a shadowhunter. POST- city of glass. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: ask much as I want to I don't own the mortal instruments or any of the characters it all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary's Pov.

"Jace, come on just move the mouse and click on Google Chrome. Its not that hard."

Clary Fray watched as her boyfriend struggled to learn the basics of technology in the 21st century. Her and Jace were sitting on her bed in her room at the institute. Since she was there so much it made sense to just live at the Institute. Her mom, Jocelyn, had finally given in, but with some rules; she was to receive weekly updates about her progress in training, Clary had to sleep at her mom and Luke's house once a week, and she couldn't sleep in the same room with Jace. Not that this rule stopped her.

"I don't understand why I need to learn this anyways, when would this come in handy against a demon?" Jace replied clearly frustrated but trying not to show it. When Clary decided to teach Jace how to use a computer, she didn't think it would be this difficult. But after three days of him slamming the laptop closed and running of to the training room she was getting tired.

She took a deep breath and counted to 10 silently in her head before replying, "Because I don't want you to be the only teenager in the tri-state area that can't use the Internet, now open Google Chrome."

Jace squinted his eyes and used the track-pad to move the mouse over to the icon. He clicked, and Clary watched as his face put on a strange emotion, but it was quickly covered up with his usually mask- lazy, slightly bored look -before she could tell what for sure. She guessed awe. He looked over a Clary with a smirk on his face and she rolled her eyes. He could be such a smart ass sometimes but she still loved him. "See I can open the Internet, I'm not as bad as Alec." Jace retorted.

This was true, last time she tried to teach Alec the ways of technology he couldn't even figure out how to move the mouse. Unfortunately Clary hasn't been able to convince him to try again. Instead of snapping a remark back, she moved closer to him. Jace then put an arm around her tiny waist pulling her even closer, closing the gap between them.

"Ok so why don't we look up something that interests you, any ideas?" She looked over at Jace to see him smirking. "What?" she asked.

"Well, there are tons of things that would interest me right now…" he trailed off looking over at her through half slitted eyes. She pick up a pillow on the bed and wacked him with is "Don't be such a sick minded child!" she half yelled, smiling at how distracted they were getting. Although they never seem to get anything done when it's just the two of them.

"I am not a child," Jace said puffing out his chest, "I'm a man." Clary decided to take this into different matters. "Oh is that so?" She watched as Jace looked at her with doubt on his face, and then nodded unsurely. "Well any man I know can use the internet and email. So you are obviously not a man." She raised her eyebrows at him, silently betting him to take the challenge. Clary knew that she had won; there was no way that Jace would turn down a challenge.

Without saying anything he turned his gaze back to the bright computer screen. Game on.

After another hour sitting on the computer, Jace had finally accomplished something. With Clary's guidance she showed Jace how to open and email account and how search for stuff on Google. Jace logged off his email and look over at Clary with a smirk on his face "I win." Clary rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Well I did help you with everything, so technically I win".

"Baby, please, you know I can do anything, remember, I was born amazing!" he smiled at this statement, which only caused Clary to giggle. When she got control over herself she took the laptop off Jace's lap and moved it onto her own. She then went over to her favourites and found Twitter. She logged into her account and started to scroll through her feed, retweeting anything she thought was cool, funny, or interesting. Jace pulled Clary into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder watching her scroll through the webpage. Clary could feel Jace's eyes watching what she was doing and could feel him smile when she retweeted a joke that he understood.

Eventually he whispered in her ear "let's get some food". Clary nodded in agreement, quickly logging off and pressing a shortcut on her keyboard to quickly close the Internet. She made a mental note to start teaching him some of these shortcuts next time they went on the computer. She closed her MacBook and got up to get change out of her sweats and tank and into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She pulled on her UGGs and grabbed her green jacket that Luke had given to her as a present and turned to face Jace. He was standing by the door and mumbled something about changing and being back soon.

Clary went and sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around her messy room. When she had moved into the institute Jace helped her paint the walls. They were all painted cobalt blue and on the wall against her bed hung a huge mural on a canvas board, which she painted herself. It was the Claves new mark, the one that Clary had drawn herself. It consisted of the Clave's Mark and then has all the downworlders signs surrounding it. It had turned out very well and she was very happy they had asked her to do the job. The rest of the room was filled in with furniture and art supplies. In one corner she had a huge artist desk and a shelf to hold all her paints and other supplies. In another corner she put in some purple and blue beanbag chairs over top of a green rug, which happened to match her blue and green patterned bedspread. Her last corner had her dresser and vanity which Izzy had forced her to purchase so she could "become more of a girly girl" in Isabelle's words. Her room was, as usual messy and cluttered with her art supplies spread out all over her room, and clothes lying around from when she had to make a quick change into her gear. Now that she though about it she was surprised Jace hadn't tried to clean up her room while he was in here, since he was so neat. At that thought she went out on a search to find Jace.

She eventually found him in the kitchen with Izzy. Izzy was leaning over a pot on the stove and from the smell of it; it wasn't going to turn into gourmet food. Or food at all, for that matter. Clary slowly started to back out of the kitchen trying to go unnoticed but of course Jace was already turning towards her. Jace was wearing his regular jeans and a black t-shirt. He really need to get some different clothes, Clary thought while looking over his outfit. Jace smirked, "Checking me out? Like what you see?" Clary walked past him towards Isabelle, "Nope." Jace mocked a hurt face and followed Clary close behind her.

She leaned into the pot to she a yellowish liquid coming to a boil. She scrunched her nose in disgust, "I am not eating that." Izzy gave her a look but returned her attention back to the stove, "More for me." She grabbed for a spoon and took a taste. She spit the liquid back into the pot and turned off the stove, "Ok maybe we should eat out tonight".

Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's waist and said "Anyone up for Taki's?" Clary sighed a breath of relief and twisted to face him, "I'm in.". She heard Izzy agree as well. Clary texted her friends to meet them there, and off they went to have a night on the town.

**Well I hoped you liked it! Please review! If I get some interest in this story I will continue! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters in the series. Cassandra Clare does!**

Clary's Pov.

Clary stepped out of the cab and looked up at the gray, stone building that had come to be her favourite restaurant in town. She easily pulled away the glamour and saw the old fashioned diner, which had a steady flow of costumers going in and out the glass doors. The three of them walked into the diner and looked around. As usual the place was packed, filled with downworlders and shadowhunters alike. Kaelie; the blonde waitress that had entirely blue eyes, waved to them and pointed to a booth in the back. They walked over to find Alec and Magnus already in the booth talking quietly. They looked up when they saw Clary, Jace and Izzy headed their way and smiled.

"Good evening children," Magnus beamed. He was dressed in a glittered up black cowboy shirt, bright red pants and old fashioned cowboy boots. Alec gave them a slight nod and an embarrassed smile. As usual Alec was wearing jeans, a black shirt and leather jacket.

"Don't you mean howdy partner?" Jace asked before taking his and Clary's coat and hanging it up on the hook. Magnus glared at him and then turned his attention to Clary, "Can you control your boyfriend?"

Clary slid into the seat before answering, "trust me, I've tried."

"I can't be tamed," Jace smirked and also slid into the booth and wrap his hand around Clary's waist while picking up the menu with the other.

"Can we not quote Miley right now? I'm not in the mood for a mini Hannah Montana session." Clary said and as she suspected she saw three confused faces and one Magnus trying to suppress his laughter.

Izzy, who sat on the same side as Magnus and Alec, spoke for the 1st time since they arrived at the restaurant, "What are all these weird names you, Simon and Magnus keep chatting about? I swear last week I heard one of you say GaGA. Are you all five or something?"

"I like to think I have the intelligence of a five year old, but the imagination of a teenage boy." They all turned their heads to see Jordan, Maia and Simon walking up to the booth. Simon gave Izzy a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her, and Jordan and Maia snuggled in on the same side as Jace and Clary.

"Jordan, will you stop being so immature," Maia said as she rolled her eyes and picked up her menu.

After a few minutes of small talk everyone went to looking at his or her menus. Clary took this opportunity to look over at Jace. Jace, as usual had on his normal mask when he was around other people, slightly bored and smirking. He smiled as if sensing Clary's gaze on him and held her tighter to him.

After a few minutes Kaelie came by to take their orders. Clary, by instinct moved closer to Jace. She knew Jace never really liked Kaelie but even after being with Jace for over 2 months now she always seemed to get uneasy around the waitress, or Jace's ex-girlfriend in this case. Clary decided to order coconut pancakes and a strawberry milkshake, her usual.

"You're a hot faerie if I do say so myself," Jordan said and then gave Kaelie a wink. Maia punched Jordan in the arm, hard, and stormed out of the restaurant. But it all went downhill from there, when Kaelie replied, "Well Jace certainly thought so."

Everyone froze and looked at Clary, except Jace who tensed and looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Clary didn't know what to do, she looked over at Kaelie who was smirking at her, and then over at Jace who was looking at Kaelie, with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. Anger, anguish, desperation, worry, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to stand around and take it. "Jace, move I want out of the seat." Clary tried to stand up but Jace pushed her back down. "No, your not leaving," He looked at her finally and she could tell he wasn't going to let her leave, so she decided to approach this from a different angle.

"Let me out, I just want to go to the washroom." She kept her voice steady and didn't remove eye contact with him. Eventually he sighed and said, "Fine." He got up and let Clary out.

Right when she was out of his grasped she went up to Kaelie and punched her in the nose. Her head tipped back and silver blood started to run down her face.

Clary heard people yelling but she didn't care, she punched Kaelie in the stomach and then kicked at her legs so she fell to the floor. She then straddled Kaelie and started punching her wherever she could until she felt a pair of strong hands pulling her back.

"That's _enough_," Alec hissed, "she's unconscious, more punches to the head and you could have seriously injured her. STOP." Clary stopped trying to pull away from Alec and looked at Kaelie. She was lying still on the ground with blood all over her, and the kitchen staff surrounded her. Clary thankfully saw that her chest was rising and failing at a steady rate. She shrugged Alec's shoulders off and turned to see a mixture of expressions on people's faces. Simon had a concerned look on his face that matched Magnus's "I feel for you" gaze, Izzy looked proud of Clary, but she couldn't be too sure. As normal Alec looked slightly pissed at her and Jordan was nowhere to be found. Must have run off to find Maia she guessed. She finally turned to see Jace, staring at her and once again she couldn't tell what he was thinking, although his eyes told her rage.

Clary straightened out her shirt and was just about to break the silence when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. She swayed back and forth and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a pair of concerned golden eyes looking down at her before everything went dark.

**So there's chapter two! Hope you didn't think it was to boring at the beginning, but its very hard to write all of them together. I'm trying to write the chapters as fast as possible and reviews will inspire me to write fast! Please review! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me that people actually enjoy my writing. Since it is a no bus day today (yes in April, apparently Canada is trying to have a long winter) I decided to write this chapter. It was hard to write this chapter and I hope you guys like it. So enough blabbering from me, here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare STILL owns all the rights to the mortal instruments * tear * **

Jace's Pov.

It's been three hours since they got home from Taki's and Clary still hasn't woken. Jace was pacing out front of her bedroom door waiting for the silent brothers to give him word. And with each passing minute he was becoming more and more anxious.

Once again Jace thought back to what happened in the supernatural diner. Everything was going fine until Kaelie made a remark about her and Jace, he felt Clary go bone still beside her and he knew she wasn't going to take this lightly. But no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to look at Clary. Jace had never been proud with what his dating life was like before Clary. He knew that Clary was still nervous about him pressuring her into something she wasn't ready for. But he would never do that; he wasn't that kind of guy, at least not to Clary.

Jace never pictured Clary as the jealous type; until today. He watched her punch Kaelie and knock her down, but for some reason he couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. It wasn't until Alec finally pulled Clary off and he saw the damage on Kaelies face and torso that he finally "woke up".

He was just about to go pull Clary into a hug and whisper sweet nothings into her ear when a very muscular character came up behind Clary. She was wacked in the head and fell to the ground. Jace raced over to kneel over Clary. He then looked up and saw a very familiar face; Raphael Santiago. He hit her with the staff of his cane and raced off. Jace wouldn't leave Clary, so he got away.

Jace was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone coming down the hall. He looked over to see Alec. He was still dressed in what he was wearing at Takis and Jace could see the blood stain on his jacket sleeve.

"How is she?" Alec asked while nodding in the direction of Clary's door.

"I'm not sure, the silent brothers haven't come out for almost 2 hours now, and they won't let me in to see her." Jace shuddered at the thought of the silent brothers leaning over Clary while she is asleep.

Alec looked intently at Jace before replying, "maybe you should get something to eat. We didn't get to eat at Taki's and it looks like you need to clear your head." When Jace wouldn't move, Alec sighed and dragged him to the kitchen. Jace tried to pull away but Alec's grip on his wrist held true. Jace went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out an apple and then made himself a PB&J sandwich before sitting down at the table. Alec sat across from him and Izzy beside him, both with looks of concern on their faces.

"Don't stare at me like im some sort of lost puppy, I'm not the one who won't wake up," Jace spat at them, and then regretted it when he saw Izzy flinch.

"There's no need to snap at us Jace, we're just concerned about you." Izzy replied and then bit into an orange slice. "We know you care about Clary and this must be hard for you,"

"It was just a hit to the head, she will wake up eventually," _Will she? _Said a voice in the back of Jace's head. He quickly dismissed it. Jace looked up to see Alec and Izzy exchanging worried glances. "What is it?" Jace questioned, "You know I hate it when you guys do that."

"Jace," Alec began, "the thing that Raphael hit Clary with, wasn't just any regular staff. It's a new device the vampires have been working on, when hit by it, and it works properly, it can cause serious damage."

Jace gripped his apple more tightly, causing it to bruise and said slowly, "What kind of damage?"

Izzy replied with her head down, "Well the éliminer- that's what the device is called- if used properly can cause the victim to be knocked out for a matter of days, problems with the brain, such as memory loss and in extreme cases, death."

Jace, sat frozen once again, Clary can't die. He would be lost without his little redhead in his life. He always assumed that he would die while fighting beside Alec. And he knew that would leave Clary crushed, but he figures that she could eventually find someone else. But for Jace, there is and never will be anyone else. Only Clary. He looked up to see the silent brothers standing behind Alec and Izzy who turned around after seeing Jace's face.

_We have some news about Clary. _One of them said. Jace, Alec and Izzy all rose from their seats in anticipation. _Clary is awake and talking, although she is a little woozy and remembers little about the past day. _Jace released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and asked, "Can I see her?"

_Actually, she requested to see someone else instead. _

"Who?" Izzy asked looking rather antsy. She looked quite tired and stressed, as she had looked over the last few hours; everyone did.

_Alec. _

**So I hoped you guys liked chapter 3, I know it wasn't very long but I needed this chapter to lead into the next one. I hope you guys review! Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my story! I hope you guys like it. And now…..here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the world; all the stories are true, ;) **

Jace's Pov.

"Alec?" Jace asked in disbelief. He turned to look at Alec whose body had gone ridged all over, "Are you going to go see her? Alec?"

Alec finally seemed to wake up out of his trance and turn to Jace, "No, I was never close with her, it should be Jace that goes to see Clary." His voice cracked when he said Clary's name, and Jace knew he had to get him to talk to her. Once they get their conversation over with, the faster he can talk to Clary about what happened.

"Oh, you're going to," this surprisingly came from Izzy, who grabbed Alec by the wrist and dragged him down the hall. Jace was just about to follow when a voice in Jace's head spoke, _Clary is still very tired and needs her rest, try not to put stress on her until she gets some sleep. _And with that the three silent brothers that had come to visit walked silently towards the elevator.

Alec's Pov.

Alec didn't know what to expect when he walked into Clary's room. Maybe she called him in to talk about him being mean to her when they first met, or maybe she wanted to tell him to stay away from Jace, he didn't know. He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

He saw Clary sitting underneath the sheets on her bed with her leg stretched out leaning on a bright green pillow. She looked up from her sketchpad and smiled at Alec. "Hey Alec," Clary said while she put down art supplies and pointed to her desk chair for Alec to sit in.

Alec sat down and muttered a quick, "Hey" back. He stared at Clary, she was in flannel pajamas and her hair was all tangled going every which way. She also had bags under eyes, which also explains why her voice sounds strained.

"Now I know we have never really been close, and you are probably wondering why I called you in first instead of Jace." She looked at him and Alec nodded in agreement. "Well," she continued, "I need your help."

Alec, shocked asked, "My help? Why would you need my help? Shouldn't you be asking, I don't know, your boyfriend Jace for help."

Clary glared at him, "Well, see that's my problem, I know that if I ask him to do this favor for my he will hurt himself trying. And I know that you are smart enough to know when to stop."

"Jace is smart," Alec retorted and then he felt himself blush remembering that he shouldn't be complementing her boyfriend like that, "he can take care of himself."

"Yes I know, but even you told me yourself that Jace thinks he has to save the world and I shouldn't encourage him to do it. So that is why I'm asking you."

Alec let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, fine. What do you want me to do?" Clary smiled and clapped her hands before answering, "I need you to break into Hotel Dumort."

**So I know this is a short chapter but two chapters in one day! You readers are spoiled haha ;) This story has actually went in a totally different direction than I thought it would. This was just gonna be a fluff about Jace and Clary in the shadowhunter world, buts its starting to have a bit of a plot now, my ideas just start coming while im typing. I'm hoping to get out another chapter either tomorrow or this weekend at the lastest. So please review! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and follows im glad you like my story!**

**p.s. did u realize I took lines Alec's lines from the trailer and put it in my story? If you did awesome you must watch the trailer as much as I do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Mundies! So this is chapter 5! Wow I can't believe I have already written 5 chapters! Thanks again for the ongoing support and any comments or suggestions for this story will be accepted and appreciated. So 4day weekend! Yesterday was a "snow" day even though there was no snow, my power was out for a bit yesterday and there was ice everywhere! Hoping the weather will warm up. Anywho! Here is chapter 5! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own the mortal instruments. **

Jace's Pov.

Jace once again found himself waiting outside of Clary's room, but this time it was a totally different situation. He leaned towards the door but only heard muffled voices coming from Clary's room. So he went back to thinking over worst case scenarios; maybe she was breaking up with him, maybe Clary wanted to ask for advice from Alec on how to break the news, but why wasn't she asking Isabelle? No matter how hard Jace wracked his brain he couldn't think of a good reason why Clary wanted to talk to his own brother over her boyfriend.

Jace's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening; he turned to see a timid Alec walking out of Clary's room. "She wants to see you now," Alec said simply before walking down the hallway towards his room.

Jace hurried over to Clary's door, composed himself and then walked in. He looked around her room with was quite cluttered- not Izzy cluttered but getting there- and he had a sudden itch to clean it. But all thoughts of cleaning vanished when he saw Clary, the love of his life smiling at him from her bed. He walked swiftly over to Clary and hugged her with all his might, and he didn't plan on letting go until Clary said in a tight voice, "Jace, I missed you too, but if you hug me any tighter your going to crush me." Jace let go and sat down on the bed crossed legged facing Clary.

"Sorry," Jace responded, "I just missed you, ever time you almost die, I almost die myself." He saw her face twist in a weird way and was suddenly worried again, "What?"

"You always have such a way with words Jace. And you say these amazing things to me and I never can answer as perfectly as you." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Sooo, I decided to show you how I feel by drawing." Clary leaned over and grabbed her sketchbook and motioned for him to sit beside her. Jace moved over to her sit and wrapped an arm around her waist, Clary leaned her back against his chest before opening her sketchbook. She flipped through the pages fairly quickly but Jace could still make out the wonderful drawings of many things, mostly landscapes and stills but they were all beautiful. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before whispering into her ear, "You are very talented," and was rewarded to seeing her flush a deep red.

She then turned to a page with his new favourite drawing. It was a drawing of Jace and Clary sitting together on the shore of Lake Lynn just after Clary had brought him back. He remembered holding her and being joyful in the fact that they were no longer and never were related. And that's when his life finally made sense, that he loved Clary and he was allowed to be with her.

The drawing was coloured and captured the image perfectly, and in the corner were the words _foverer side by side._ Jace reached out and touched the drawing and looked over at Clary. She opened her mouth as if to say something but Jace silenced her with a kiss. They kissed for a long time. Until most of the light had drained from the room, Jace guessed it was around 10pm when there was a banging on Clary's door and a loud voice that followed.

"CLARY! Get your butt over to my room! It's a crisis! You can have your make out session with Jace later!" and with that Izzy could be heard retreating down the hallway.

Clary sighed and started to get out from under Jace. But Jace wasn't going to let her leave so easily, "No, no, no, just cause Izzy calls you doesn't mean you ditch your boyfriend to go help her."

Clary stop struggling to get up to look at Jace while she replied, "Have you ever heard of the saying, chicks before dicks?" She then pushed Jace off of her and walked to the door. Right before she walked out she winked at Jace and left him sitting alone on her bed.

Clary's Pov.

Clary turned and winked at Jace before leaving. Feeling satisfied with leaving Jace stunned, she walked down the hallway to Izzy's room. When Clary moved in she made sure that her own bedroom was close to both Jace's and Izzy's so it didn't take long before she was knocking on Izzy's door. She heard a muffled come, and Clary opened the door to find a very troublesome scene before her.

Isabelle was sitting on her floor with her knees tucked up to her chest crying her eyes out. There was a bunch clothes all over her room- as usual- and Clary realized that she hasn't been involved in Izzy's life that much lately, and she made a mental note to do better.

"Izzy, whats wrong?" Clary walked slowly over to Izzy and sat down beside her, throwing an arm over her friend's shoulders and holding her tightly, "You can tell me."

Izzy slowly got control of her breathing and looked up to stare at Clary. Clary was slightly taken aback by her usually perfect looking friends makeup, the mascara and eyeliner was running and she had a slight case of "raccoon eyes", "Clary, I'm…..I," Izzy struggled to get a sentence formed. She took another deep breath and words came pouring out of her mouth really fast, "Clary, my period is a few days late and Simon and I sleep together the other night and I'm terrified that I might be pregnant so I need you here when I take the test."

Clary shocked, didn't know what to say. She had never been put in this kind of situation before, seeing as she had grown up with Simon being her only close friend. She gave Izzy another reassuring hug and smiled at her, "Don't worry Izzy I will be with you the entire time. Do you have a test?" Izzy nodded and held up the box, "Ok, well I know we are close friends now, but I think the peeing on the stick part you will have to do by yourself." Clary knew it was a long shot but Isabelle did half smile, which was something. Clary helped her up and led her to the bathroom and said, "I'll be out here when you're done." Izzy nodded and closed the door.

Clary walked over to Izzy's bed and sat down. What if it was positive? What were they going to do? Would Izzy keep the child? Would she get and abortion? All these questions and more ran through her head. And then she couldn't help put her and Jace into this situation. How would Jace react if it was me that was pregnant? Would he leave me? Would he get mad and blame me for everything? Or would he be there for me and help me through this? Clary hoped it would be the latter. Clary was brought out of her thought when Izzy opened the door.

She had washed off the running make up and her eyes weren't so red anymore. This was a good sign, Izzy walked over and handed Clary the stick and the card while saying, "I can't look I need you to do it for me."

Clary nodded before looking down at the paper and stick, she matched up the colours and looked up at Izzy before giving her the answer.

**So there's chapter five! So I got a lot covered in this chapter and as I promised it is longer. Please read and review and tell me any thoughts you have on the story so far. If im not portraying the characters right, or if I should show more of some characters. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**-sizzyherondale**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed my story so far! I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter out sooner but I was back and forth about how I was going to handle Izzy's situation. My friend Tori, finally forced me to just write the chapter. I wrote it in the car. So here you go Tori! **

Clary's Pov.

"It's positive." In all the time that Clary had known Izzy, she had never seen her fully lose control. Never seen her fully breakdown, until today. Clary watched Izzy shrink to the floor and let out a huge wail, she brought her knees to her chest and started rocking slowly back and forth. Clary dropped the stick onto the floor and sat down to hug Izzy in a tight embrace. Izzy was shaking uncontrollably and every so often she let out another wail. So Clary wasn't surprised when Jace opened the door with a concerned look on his face.

"Clary? Are you ok in there? What's all the noise?" Jace saw the scene before him and quickly hurried over to sit next to Izzy. Clary leaned forward as must as she could- seeing as she stilled had Izzy half on top of her- and mouthed to Jace "Call Simon now!"

Simon's Pov.

Simon was lying down on his bed trying to get some sleep. Ever since he became a vampire he would always have a hard time falling asleep at night, and even a harder time staying asleep. He couldn't explain it but it's as if the night called to him, wanted him to run in the shadows of the night. But of course Simon wasn't into that, he wanted to live his life as normally as possible, and if that meant having trouble sleeping then he would take it. He would do anything to be able to see all his friends during the day; Clary, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maia, Jace, and Izzy. His thoughts stopped at Izzy's name. Her and Simon have been dating on and off for the past month since they got back from Idris. And at the moment they were dating again. Simon really cared for Izzy, he might even be in love with her, but he would never say that to Izzy. Simon wouldn't want to scare her away for good. Isabelle was never one to have a serious relationship and he knew that even the slightest thing could tip her over the edge. So they took things slow. Simon then decided that he would take her out tomorrow, just the two of them, and see where things lead.

He just started to plan out his date when he heard his phone vibrating on his nightstand. He leaned over and looked at his phone, the name say _Jace Lightwood_. Why would Jace be calling now? Simon thought and picked up his phone pressing the answer button before saying in an irritated voice, "What do you want Jace?"

"Dude you gotta come to the Institute now," Jace's voice sounded slightly panicked, which cause Simon to sit straight up on his bed and clutched his sheets.

"What's wrong? Is it Clary? Did she wake up yet?" Simon could barely get out his questions before Jace replied quickly.

"Clary's fine she is awake and talking," Simon sighed a breath of relief, "it's Izzy, I don't know what wrong, Clary won't tell me but I have never seen her this upset. You better get down here."

Simon tensed suddenly very concerned for his girlfriend and replied "Ok I'm on my way," and shut his phone. He quickly grabbed and jacket out of his closet and ran out of his room, and into the living room of the apartment Jordan and him shared. Simon moved in with him after his mom had found blood in his room. He had told her that he was a vampire but she didn't believe him and banished him from the house. So when Maia's boyfriend said he had a spare room, Simon was more than grateful to accept his offer. And he had been living here since.

"Jordan! I'm heading to the Institute! Jace called and said something was wrong with Izzy, I don't know when I'll be back." He yelled before running out the door.

Luckily it didn't take Simon that long to get to the Institute since he now lived closer and considering the fact he sprinted the whole way. Thanks to his new vampire strength and stamina he only felt slightly out of "breath" when he arrived. He had come familiar with the Institute over the past few weeks since he had found out that he could now go inside. Since he had drunken Jace's blood, which had angel blood in it, he was able to come and go as he pleased without bursting into flames. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.

After what felt like forever the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Jace. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes and he wasn't holding himself as high as he normally did. "Come in," he muttered before turning and walking down the pews back to the old elevator. Simon quickly closed the door of the institute behind him and ran to catch up with Jace who was already in the elevator. He stepped in and the doors closed. Jace was looking into space not saying anything, so Simon decided to break the silence.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Clary won't say anything."

"What about Izzy? Have you tried asking her?"

"No, and I don't plan on it, she won't stop wailing, I have never seen her so shaken up about something. I've never seen her lose control like that."

That put Simon into a thoughtful silence, wondering what could have possibly have happened and why Clary won't tell Jace anything. But he decided not to thin about it, he didn't want to get all worked up before he saw Izzy, that would just put her into a more restless state.

The elevator came to a stop and the door slide open. The doors weren't even fully open before Simon and Jace bolted out of the elevator and down the hallway. The reached Isabelle's and Jace stopped and turned to Simon, "I don't know what this is about, but if you hurt her I swear on the angel you will regret it." Simon swallowed hard and tried to compose himself as Jace opened the door.

Clary's Pov

Izzy was still tucked into Clary and visibly shaking when she heard the door open. Clary looked up to see Jace and Simon standing in the doorway. Simon had a surprised expression on his face and looked frozen in his spot. Jace after noticing he wasn't going to move pushed him towards the two girls. Simon walked over and kneeled next to Isabelle, Clary then shifted Izzy into Simon's arms and held her tightly. Clary then went and sat across from them on the floor with her back against the bed. Jace walked over and sat down next to Clary and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. She almost instantly relaxed into his arms and was just glad she had him with her, even though it was really Izzy that need the support, anyone helped.

"Izzy, what's wrong? You can tell me." Simon said in a hushed voice. Clary saw Izzy tense and then she started sobbing loudly.

"I…..Clary….you….test…I can't"

While Simon was whispering into her ear Jace leaned over to me and said in a hushed voice, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Not directly," Clary replied.

Eventually Izzy started to calm done and was able to get out a few simple sentences, but Simon and Jace still didn't know what was going on. Clary knew that Izzy had to be the one to tell them so she just stayed silent and waited.

After what felt like forever Izzy finally spoke, "Okay, I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you're going to react. And I'm really scared and I don't know what I should do," she took a deep shaky breath before saying, "I'm pregnant."

**So this was a very serious chapter, not a lot of jokes, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by Monday at the latest. Please read and review. Thanks**

**-sizzyherondale**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank everyone for the follows and reviews, especially Aliherondale333 and LittleBlondeMermaid for reviewing for pretty much every chapter! Thanks! So here is my longest chapter yet, chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Cassie still owns the mortal instruments! **

Clary's Pov.

The room became very quiet, like someone had just picked up a remote and paused the scene. Clary could see Isabelle, sitting up, slightly away from Simon, she still had tears streaming down her face but she remained still.

Simon on the other hand just sat there, looking into space with a blank expression. He seemed to have paled quite a bit, which isn't good for a vampire considering they are already dead.

Clary then looked over at Jace, his face had gone a deep shade of red and he was clenching and unclenching his hands into tight fists. Clary was so worried about what Simon's reaction would be she completely forgotten about Jace's. Izzy was his sister after all. And Izzy was only 16, the same age as herself.

Clary was just about to break the silence when suddenly Jace threw himself on top of Simon. Simon yelped in protest and pushed Jace off of him. Simon then quickly stood up and ran over too the door, but Jace was just as fast. He ran up behind Simon and took a swing at him, just missing his face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?! SHE'S ONLY 16!" Jace yelled as he took swing after swing at Simon. Luckily Simon was able to dodge most off the punches except for one right to the nose. Blood start to run down his face and Clary could see his fangs shoot out. Clary then rushed over and pushed herself in between Jace and Simon. Unfortunately Jace was already taking a swing at Simon and ended up punching Clary in the jaw instead.

Clary shrieked in pain and Jace immediately stopped, "Oh God, Clary I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you," he reached up and ran his hand over Clary's jaw which was already beginning to bruise.

Clary was going to yell at him but seeing the guilt in his eyes decided to let him off the hook, "It's fine you didn't mean too,"

"But I did," Jace replied and pulled Clary into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Jace then walked them over to where they were sitting on the floor before and sat down. He took out is steele and drew an _Iratze_ on her right forearm. Clary felt the pain in her jaw subside almost instantly after Jace finished with the rune and began to relax again. Jace was continuously mumbling apologizes into her ear but she just pecked him on the lips hoping he would get the point and shut up.

Clary looked over at Simon who was slowly walking back over to Isabelle. Izzy watched him uncertainly as he sat down beside her and took both of her hands in his.

"Izzy, I know this is something we aren't ready for, and I know you are only 16. But I just want you to know that I would never leave you. I got you into this mess, and so I am going to see through it with you. I love you Izzy and I don't want to lose you because of this." Simon finished his "speech" with an expectant look in his eyes. And for a moment Clary thought Izzy wasn't going to say or doing anything.

And then all of a sudden she gave Simon a huge hug and started crying tears of joy. "You won't leave me Simon?"

"Never."

Clary watched the couple happily and decided that they needed to spend some time alone together. She stood up, pulling Jace up with her, "So we are gonna leave you two to yourselves, goodnight guys,"

They mumble a quick goodbye, and Jace and Clary headed back to Jace's room to get some sleep.

The walk to Jace's room was eerily quiet, and Clary started to grow worried that something was bothering Jace. She was then proven right when Jace lead them past his room and down another hallway. Clary could guess where they were going but she decided to play along, "Jace? Where are we going?"

Jace looked down at her with a smirk on his face that she was relived to see, "Where do you think?" So Clary was right, they were heading to one of her favourite spots in the institute, the greenhouse.

Alec's Pov

Alec quickly walked down the street that had become very familiar to him over the past few months. He looked around him and saw the tall narrow apartments that kind of reminded Alec of Clary's old house. It was around 1 in the morning and the streets were deserted. He shivered as a cool winter breeze came by and he hugged himself despite the warm black coat he was wearing.

He kept running through Clary's instructions in his head, and he knew that if he was going to break into Hotel Dumort and even more importantly; make it out alive, he was going to need help. And other than Jace or Izzy, there was only one other person he could trust with something like this.

He walked up to the house and took out his key, hopefully the warlock is home and awake, otherwise Alec would have to make this trip again tomorrow. Alec climbed the staircase and knocked on his door. Alec could hear a faint shuffling noise before the door opened to reveal a very flamboyant Magnus Bane standing before him, "Darling?" Magnus asked with a confused expression on his face, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Alec always thought Magnus talked very proper for the time period he lived in, probably because he has been alive for only God knows how long. And he always dressed ahead of time, which sometimes made Alec feel uncomfortable but Magnus brought out a more confident version of himself that he had grown to like. "I need your help, and its not going to be easy."

Magnus pulled Alec in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek, "Well why don't you start from the beginning, I've got time." Magnus winked and Alec rolled his eyes at this very cliché joke before walking over to sit down in the love seat. Magnus plopped down next to him and wrapped his are around his shoulders. Alec didn't know where to start, so he just sat there waiting for Magnus to say something, when he didn't Alec took a deep breath and began.

Simon's Pov.

After what felt like only mere minutes but Simon knew it was hours, Izzy pulled out of Simons embrace. She stood up and walked over to her mirror and gasped, "By the angel! I'm a mess! Why didn't you say anything?" Izzy quickly wiped off all her remaining makeup and started to brush out her hair. Simon rolled his eyes and stated, "Well I was kinda caught up in the fact that we were going to be parents, it never occurred to me to comment on how you dressed today." Simon thought about what he just said, parents. He was going to be a Dad, he would have to get a real job, and would they get married? Would Isabelle move in with him? Are they even going to keep the baby? But most of all one question nagged at him the most- "Is the baby going to be a Shadowhunter or a Downworlder?" Simon saw Izzy tense before answering, "I don't know Simon, and I was even surprised I got pregnant because you're a vampire. But I do know that we need to tell the silent brothers. Plus they are the doctors for all shadowhunter children so they will need to find out about the pregnancy anyway." Simon flinched thinking about Jace's reaction when he found out about the pregnancy; he could only imagine the wrath of Maryse and Robert Lightwood when they had to tell them. He swallowed before saying, "When are we telling your parents?" Once again Isabelle tensed and said in a shaky voice, "Well, they have been in Idris the past few days on official Clave Business so I guess when they return."

"And when's that?"

"This coming Wednesday, I think." Simon thought about this that only gave them 4 days seeing as it was Saturday. Simon looked over at the clock on Isabelle's nightstand which read 4a, so 3 days then. Great.

Before Simon could reply Izzy walked over to him and pulled him up. She lead him over to the bed and they got under the covers together. Once they were comfortable Simon wrapped and are around her waist and pulled her close to him. He could feel he stomach rising and falling from her relaxed breathing and could hear the steady pound of her heart.

"Goodnight Simon,"

"Goodnight Izzy,"

Jace's Pov.

They walked hand-in-hand up the stairs to "their spot". When Jace returned from Idris he often found himself bored, so he would come up to the greenhouse and sit next to the midnight flower thinking about Clary. Often Clary would already be sitting there waiting for him, and they would talk and joke like normal couples do. It's a place where they can finally have a somewhat normal relationship, even though their relationship is anything but normal. So this spot had now become the place where they would run off too when they need to think or spend time together, and Jace had to admit, it was the perfect place.

He lead them over to their spot and grabbed the blanket they stashed up here from behind the bench and spread it out on the ground. They sat down and Jace put his arm around Clary's waist and she rested his head on their shoulder. They looked up at the sky and saw only one star that managed to shine through all the lights of the big bright New York City, they sighed simultaneously. He felt Clary shift to look up at him and he looked down to lock gazes with Clary's bright green eyes. He loved her eyes, they seemed to have a whole world in side of them, and for Clary, being an artist, it must be an amazing world. Jace often wonders how Clary sees him through her eyes. What he possibly could have done to deserve Clary even after how rude he was to her when they thought they were related. Jace shivered at the thought. He was so caught up in Clary that he didn't realize she was speaking to him, "What did you say?"

She sighed before saying, "And everyone thinks I get easily distracted, you just sat here for 5 minutes not recalling anything." She rolled her eyes, "I said, I wish we could see more stars at night in the city."

Jace looked up at the lonely star in the sky and got an idea, "I know how we can see more stars,"

Clary looked at him eagerly and motioned for him to continue.

"How about we go to Idris next week? Just you and I, no one to interrupt us. We could borrow the Lightwood residence or maybe rent a small home in Alicante for a week." He hoped she would like the idea and he was rewarded when her eyes widened and she smiled.

But before she answered she got a solemn look on her face, "My Mom would never go for it,"

Jace did realize it would be hard to convince Jocelyn to let Jace take her on a trip just after they got back, but it seemed right. Last time they went to Idris Valentine was alive and they still believed to be brother and sister. But now they could actually enjoy the country and not have to be so depressed all the time. Some how, Jace thought, he would get Clary to Idris. For now though, he wanted to relax with the love of his life.

"Let's not worry about that right now, we can talk about it tomorrow." Clary nodded in agreement before lying down with her head on Jace's. Jace sigh a breath of relief that this day was finally over and they could get some shut-eye. He felt his eyes slowly drift close as he fell into a deep sleep.

**Hoped you liked this chapter, please review! Hope to get next chapter out sometime this week, all depends on the homework load. REVIEW!**

**-sizzyherondale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while I've been kinda busy, so here is chapter 8! I'm hoping this one will be long. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I keep asking and asking but Cassie won't give up the rights to the mortal instruments.**

Clary's Pov

Clary woke up with a shivering feeling going through her body. She slowly opened her eyes to meet golden ones staring back at her. Jace leaned in and kissed the top of her head and touched their foreheads together, she smiled at him and sighed.

"Morning beautiful," Jace said with a smile, which made Clary giggled. He was very joyful this morning but she couldn't figure out why, Clary then looked around and discovered her surroundings.

They were still in the greenhouse and the light was so bright that Clary had to squint her eyes to see. Flowers surrounded them and Clary guessed that it was around 11am based on the height of the sun. It was beautiful outside.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Its almost lunch time."

Jace smirked and rolled his eyes, "You've been studying, good job. And you look so peaceful when you're asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"How long have you been awake for?" She knew that he had trouble sleeping in.

"Long enough, but it was totally worth it," he winked before sitting up. Clary rolled her eyes and sat up as well realizing that she was wearing only bootie shorts and a thin t-shirt, well that's why it feels so cold in here, she thought to herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered from the cold. Jace looked over and saw her shiver and almost instantly got a worried look on his face. "Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded her head slightly and he went behind a bench and started looking around for something.

"Jace what are you looking for?" Clary slowly walked over towards Jace; who was still bent behind the bench.

"I know its here somewhere- found it!" Jace exclaimed. He pulled out a wool blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. Jace rubbed his hands up and down Clary's arms and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders before whispering into her ears, "That's better, isn't it." Clary shivered and this time it wasn't from the cold. She looked up at him to expect to see a smirk on his face, but was surprised when there was actually a look of question in his eyes.

"Much," she said simply.

They walked down the stairs still wrapped up in the blanket and started to head towards the kitchen for some breakfast. They arrived in the small family style kitchen, which at the moment was empty. Jace and Clary made their way over to the fridge and pulled it open. Clary took this time to look Jace over. He was wearing sweats and a black t-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscled frame, and his halo of hair was messy from sleeping and some was falling into his eyes. Clary, absentmindedly reached over and tucked the hair behind his ear so he could see properly, and more importantly, so she could see his golden eyes.

Jace smirked, "Can't keep your hands off me huh Fray?"

"You're one to talk," replied Clary who could now feel Jace's hand coming down to her waist. She rolled her eyes, boys, they're all the same.

"You want eggs?" Asked Jace as he reached into the fridge to pull out the carton.

"You can cook?" Clary was surprised; she just assumed that only Maryse could cook. Unfortunately Maryse and Robert were in Idris sorting out things with the Clave so they had to put up with Isabelle's horrid cooking.

"Of course I can, I can do anything!"

"Except use the internet," Clary pointed out.

Jace glared at her and replied simply, "All in good time my love, all in good time."

Clary rolled her eyes at Jace who lead them over to the stove. He got out a pan and started to make scrambled eggs. He smirked at her once her got the first batch done, "See? Amazing." Jace gestured to himself. This made Clary want to take is ego down a few notches. She reached over and grabbed an egg stood on her tiptoes and cracked the egg onto Jace's head. Clary scrambled out of his grip and ran down the hall giggling like crazy. She could hear Jace cursing from the kitchen and she guessed he was having trouble turning the stove off. But she kept running, she knew he could catch up to her in no time. She ran pass her own room and into the training room and hid behind a stack of mats in the corner.

Luckily it was dark so even if Jace did come in here he wouldn't see her right away. Clary heard footsteps coming down the hall that she knew where Jace's, and she thought she was going to be safe until she realized her mistake- she kept the door open.

She made a split second decision to climb the ropes up to the rafters that would at least give her a height advantage and possibly a sneak attack.

She was almost at the top of the rope when Jace came through the door, he had egg yoke dripping down his face and he his expression meant trouble. She froze. Clary knew that if she moved Jace would instantly spot here, but if she didn't get up to the rafters she would eventually lose her grip and fall. She decided the first of the two didn't involve her falling to her death and started to slowly shimmy up the rope.

Jace looked up and smiled a smiled that could scare even the devil himself away, "Well, well, well, someone's in a situation huh?"

Jace only used the word situation when things are or about to get really bad, she quickly got to the top of the rafters and started to walk along them while eyeing Jace.

He smirked and was getting prepared to jump; he could jump up too 50 feet when he tired. She was caught.

As he jumped Clary slipped on some oil on the beam, and fell of the side, she grabbed onto the edge of the rafter at the last second and was dangling by just her fingers.

"Jace, help." She whimpered, she looked around for Jace on the ground and up in the rafters but she couldn't see him. Great she thought, I'm going to fall to my death just because I decided to egg my boyfriend.

Clary felt her fingers starting to slip and then give way, she screamed as she fell to the ground.

She saw a black shape whiz by her and she thought that this is what it must feel like to die; this was it. The ground was getting closer and closer, and Clary closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact.

Her body collided with something hard and she toppled to the ground. She opened her eyes to find Jace looking up at her with smirk.

"You really have to watch your footing up there,"

"It's not my fault that I fell," Clary snapped back with more venom behind her words then she meant.

Jace's eyes softened and replied, "Don't worry, I'll always be there to catch you."

Clary rolled her eyes at the very corny but sweet comment and leaned down to kiss him softly. But Jace had other plans; he wrapped his arms around her lower back and pressed her closely to him while he deepened the kiss.

She gasped at the closeness and then melted into his touch. She moved her hands up into his egg covered hair and started pulling at his curls, causing him to moan. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and put his hands over her skin on her back. His hands were creeping up slowly up her back and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Clary bit at his lower lip making him growl low in his throat which pleased Clary knowing she had this effect on him.

Then there was a clearing of the throat; which made Clary freeze. Jace and Clary turned their heads to find their worst nightmares staring down at them with an expression- that if it could- could kill. Jocelyn, Luke, and Maryse.

Alec's Pov

Alec woke up to the sound of an infernal ringing. He opened his eyes to see his flamboyant boyfriend hanging a alarm clock over his head.

"C'mon Ally, time to get up, we've got work to do." Alec looked at the clock in Magnus's hand and saw that it was already 11:30! How could he have slept in that long?

"MAGNUS! Turn that infernal device off!" **(hehe see my pun? I'm punny, ok carrying on) **Alec screamed. Magnus laughed and made the alarm disappear with the snap of his fingers.

Alec sat up and rubbed his eyes, he still couldn't believe he slept in that late. This was so unlike him. It must have been because they were up so late talking about how to break into Hotel Dumort. And after hours of talking and searching in Magnus's old spell books they had found nothing that could help them break in and out without being detected.

"Ok Ally, let's have something to eat and get back too work,"

They walked out of Magnus's bedroom and into the bright kitchen. Alec took a seat on one of the orange bar stools while Magnus went to the pantry to pull out some cereal and toast.

Magnus's kitchen was very bright compared to the kitchen at the institute. It had a yellow fridge, green counter tops, and a blue tile back splash. It also has many multi-coloured plates and bright orange barstools.

Magnus handed Alec his breakfast and asked, "So, explain this too me again, why do you have to break into Hotel Dumort?"

Alec sighed, this was the third time he has had to explain it to Magnus and he was starting to get sick of telling the story. "Okay, so remember when Raphael knocked out Clary using the éliminer?" Magnus nodded his head, "Well as he knocked her out there was so much commotion that no one saw him take her necklace."

"Which necklace?"

"The Morgenstern necklace, that's why Clary won't tell Jace cause it means to much to him and Clary. So she's worried that he we hurt himself trying to get it back."

"Ok, I understand now, but before we do anything, we need to talk to Clary, find out everything about the ring and why Raphael would want anything to do with it before we go breaking into a vampire hide-a-way."

The agreed and headed back to the institute in search for some answers.

Simon's Pov

Simon woke to the smell of lavender that he immediately associated with Isabelle. He hugged her closer to him and felt her stir slightly. She looked up at him and smile, and he smiled back. And it wasn't a strained smile but a real one. Which he hadn't shown for a while now.

He constantly felt like Isabelle was drifting away from him but now they could finally be together. Although, he wasn't expecting to be a father. Father. Simon still couldn't get over that word. He was pleased but at the same time totally terrified, but that's how most parents are not matter what age anyways.

He heard muffled voices coming down the hallway and he could tell by their tone that whoever it was was not happy. He tried to listen in and was motioning to Izzy to be quiet; luckily she took the hint and tried to listen as well. Simon did get a slight advantage because of his vamp hearing.

The voices stopped in front of their door and they could both hear perfectly, "What are we going to do with those two? Who knows what they would have done if we hadn't found them." a voice that Simon immediately recognized as Jocelyn. And Maryse replied, "Well we better get everyone up to talk about the matters at hand, I'll get Izzy."

And then without a second's warning Maryse flew open the door, "Izzy you're going to have to get u- what are you doing in here?!"

"Mom, please I can explain,"

"Oh, I bet you can. Just come with me."

They walked down the hallway to the living room to find a very embarrassed and still look Jace and Clary.

So, it looks like everyone has some explaining to do.

**Hope you liked chp 8, sorry for getting it out so late in the weekend but I was really busy and everytime I went on the computer tumblr would distract me. Speaking of tumblr follow me **

**And also my friend Hannah just posted her first chapter of her first fanfiction today so please read and review hers as well as mine! Its called Footsteps s/9245624/1/**

**Thanks lovelies! **

**-sizzyherondale**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Mundies! Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy this week. I wanted to thank everyone for the follows, favourites and, reviews for this story, it means a lot. I realized after I put the chapter up that I can't put links in fanfiction so I will put them on my page and please check them out. Hannah's story is called "Footsteps" and it's about TID and its really good! Ok here is chapter 9!Yippeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or Jace :( **

Clary's Pov.

Of all times for the 'rents to come home it had to be today. As usual they gave no warning what so ever and they are never in a good mood after traveling.

Clary sat on the couch next to Jace across from a disapproving Jocelyn, a furious Luke, and a stern Maryse. Simon and Isabelle sat in the love seat looking very tense and awkward. Clary instantly felt bad for them, how could Isabelle tell her parents that she was pregnant if Maryse is pissed about finding them sleeping in the same room; let alone the same bed.

Jace grabbed hold of Clary's hand a squeezed lightly to remind her that he was right beside her. She was grateful for this. Clary could already tell that Jace would be receiving the most of the parent's rage, mostly from Jocelyn and Luke. She looked over at him and he gave a reassuring smile, she then finally made eye contact with her parents waiting for the yelling and chiding to begin.

Silence filled the room, Clary could hear the soft ticking of someone's watch and it was driving her insane. She hates clocks, she can't sleep with one in her room, it reminds her of the time ticking away; all the things she could be doing at the moment if she wasn't sleeping. It was one of her biggest pet peeves. Luckily no one but Simon and her parents knew otherwise she would never hear the end of it- or the infernal ticking noise.

Finally Clary decided to break the silence.

"Mom, I don't know what to say, I mean-" Clary was cut off by her Mom yelling.

"Clary! Do you know the consequences that come with having sex? You could become pregnant at 16!" Clary saw Isabelle out of the corner of her eye move closer to Simon and burry her heard into his chest, "I thought I raised you better than this! This is why I didn't want you to live at the institute! I can't watch over you here, you won't ever improve as a shadowhunter if all you do is have sex with your boyfriend! And Jace," Jocelyn turned her attention towards Jace who looked at her with a slightly nervous expression, "you should know better than to take advantage of Clary like this, she is only 16 and doesn't know what she wants,"

Clary finally had enough of this she stood up and stared her at her Mom, "Mom stop yelling at Jace, he has never pushed me to do anything! I can make my own decisions and I know that you were in the same situation as me when you were my age!" Clary watched as her Mom's eyes turned from anger to shock from the mention of Valentine and her past. Clary knew she took it too far but she was angry and kept going, "And not that's its any of your business but Jace and I haven't had sex yet," And with that Clary sat down with a huff.

Jocelyn glared at Clary for what seemed like forever before Luke cleared his throat, "Jocelyn, can we please just drop this for now, Clary is a smart girl and we have to get going."

"Where are you going?" asked Simon as Jocelyn sat back down onto couch. She was still red in the face and glaring at Jace with a death look.

"Idris," Maryse replied coldly, "the clave wants to speak to us about what's going to happen at the institute now that Valentine is gone." Clary felt Jace tense at the mention of the man that raised him, and Clary couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"When do you leave?" Simon asked again, seeming to be the only teen to have found his voice.

"Well we are supposed to be leaving in an hour, but that was before I found my daughter and a vampire in the same bed." Isabelle tensed at her words and stared into her lap.

No one seemed to have anything to say to that so Clary decided to stand up and say, "Well, you guys have to go, Clave's orders so I will call Magnus so that he can create a portal for you three." She walked out into the hall and pulled out her phone. She was just about to dial when she heard the front door of the institute open. She quickly walked down the hallway, making sure not to walk past the living room again and arrived in front of the elevator just as the doors opened to reveal a flamboyant Magnus and a fairly happy looking Alec.

"Clary darling," Magnus walked out of the elevator and took Clary into a tight embrace, "I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

Clary rolled her eyes and pulled away from Magnus to say, "Magnus, I saw you yesterday."

"But it felt like forever" Magnus winked before frowning, "What's wrong Clary? You don't seem like yourself."

Clary sighed before replying, "Mom, Luke and Maryse walked in on Jace and I making out, and my Mom yelled at me. It was terrible. Oh and they are leaving for Idris so you are going to have to make a portal for them," Magnus nodded and motioned for Clary to continue, "and if I were you I would keep the whole boyfriend thing on a low scale because Maryse also walked into Isabelle's room and Simon stayed the night."

Alec's face turned a cold and then Clary realized how that would sound to them, since they didn't know she is pregnant yet, "No, not in that way, Isabelle was just feeling down so Simon stayed the night to comfort her, nothing happened don't worry."

Alec relaxed slightly and without another word all made their way quietly to the living room.

Jace's Pov

What was taking Clary so long? Jace didn't think he could stand the 'rents stares of death for much longer. He wanted to go and find Clary and hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right. He felt really bad that Clary had to take the majority of Jocelyn's wrath on her own, and even more that Clary had to tell the whole room that they hadn't slept together yet. Not that Jace minded, he liked taking things slow and he didn't want to pressure Clary into anything she wasn't ready for. Although when she said it he saw Simon's eyes go wide with shock and he looked between the two of them. Isabelle however didn't even blink which gave Jace the impression that Clary and Isabelle have already talked about this, well more Izzy talked and Clary sat there blushing a deep shade of red.

"Jace?" Jace looked up to see the tense looking Luke looking down at him, Jace stood up slowly and nodded towards Luke. "Can I have a word with you, alone?"

Jace swallowed and nodded before following Luke across the hallway and into the kitchen. They sat down at the table across from each other. Jace waited for Luke to start.

Finally Luke sighed and ran his hands through his hair while saying, "Jace, I'm not going to yell at you, I think you have had enough of that from Jocelyn. But I just want to tell you that I love Clary like she is my own daughter and I don't want you taking advantage of her. You are older than her, even though it is only by a year, that still is a big difference especially relationship wise. And Clary has never had a serious relationship, nowhere as serious as the one you two have. I know you love her; I can just seeing the way you look at her. But if you hurt her I want you to know that you will see the wrath of my clan." Luke finished his speech, looking at Jace with dark eyes.

"Luke, I love Clary more than anything in this world, I would die before I let her get hurt and I sure as hell would never hurt her on purpose. She is my world and I can only open up to her. I hope you can understand this and know that I would never ask anything of her if she wasn't ready. I love her too much to see her get hurt."

Luke nodded before standing up and shaking a surprised Jace's hand, "Well let's hope you can live up to the declaration." Luke laughed and Jace grinned.

Jace saw a flash of red behind Luke and was suddenly tackled to the ground by his one and only love; Clary. She kissed him firmly on the lips and gave him a hug. "That was so sweet Jace, thank you." They touched their foreheads together and just sat there for a while until they remembered that Luke was watching them.

They stood up to find Luke and Jocelyn smiling at them, "Well I guess I can trust you too." Jocelyn said before coming over to hug Clary and whisper something in her ear to make Clary turn a deep shade of red. He would have to ask her later.

Jocelyn then turned to Jace who stuck out his hand, making sure to act as gentlemanly as possible in front of his girl friend's parents. But was shocked when Jocelyn also gave him a hug. "Keep it in your pants Jace." She smirked at him before walking into the portal that Magnus had created in the hallway. Soon after Maryse and Luke followed close behind and away they were. Leaving the teenagers with an institute to themselves.

**So what do you think is going to happen while the parents are away? Don't worry I will have info about Maryse's conversation with Simon and Izzy in the next chapter, im also going to bring Maia and Jordan into the next one so we can see if they resolved their little issue they had at taki's, im hoping to get another chapter out by Sunday at the latest but no promises! Please review! They make my day! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know I've been gone for a long time, and I really don't have a good enough excuse other than school, exams, and summer vacation. But I finally was convinced to write another chapter! I once again want to thank everyone who has followed, favourite, and especially reviewed because I just love reading them! So I know that this is way overdue but her is Chapter 10…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments which means I don't get to go to the premiere! O_o**

Clary POV

Clary turned away from the portal to find Magnus and Alec staring at her with intense expressions on their faces. She raised her eyebrows at them and asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You know why," Alec replied in a slightly hostile voice that reminded Clary of how he talked to her when she first arrived at the institute.

"Clary, we need to talk to you about something important so if you would come with us," Magnus said as he started to leave the room, only to be blocked by the one and only Jace Lightwood.

"What do you need to talk to Clary about that I can't hear too?" Jace asked while looking closely between Magnus, Clary and Alec.

Clary was still slightly confused as to what Alec and Magnus were hinting at until she saw Alec out of the corner of her eye reach to his neck and pull on a little gold chain. She remembered the Morgenstern necklace and what had happened to it. She nodded her head ever so slightly so Alec could realize she understood, "Jace we will be right back trust me I will explain all of this too you soon, okay?" She walked to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before exiting the kitchen with Magnus and Alec trailing behind her.

They walked in Clary's room and took a seat, Clary on the bed and Alec and Magnus on the beanbag chairs.

"So, what do you need to know?" Clary asked looking between the two lovers, "I thought I told Alec everything already."

"Well, after I heard Alec recount the story many times I figured we need to learn some more about the past of this ring you got your hands on and what kind of supernatural powers it might bear. And most importantly why the vampires have taken it from you." Magnus replied while looking around the room, "Such a fabulous space you got here, I love the colours, and they just shine so-"

"Magnus," Alec cut him off mid rant, "focus please."

Clary giggled at the very odd yet perfectly matched couple sitting in front of her, Alec just seems so happy when he is with Magnus, which defiantly makes Clary's life easier. And, well, Magnus always seems happy so it's hard to tell with him. But over all they just work so well together.

"Well I don't know anything about the ring but I knew it belonged to my father so it could have something to do with the fact that it was worn by Valentine." Clary said quietly.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Jace looking furious, he stood next to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and said in a bitter voice, "Clary, you lost your Morgenstern ring and you didn't tell me!? How come?"

Clary stood up slowly and tried to take his hands that he almost instantly pulled out of her grasp. She looked into his eyes and saw hurt and anger, she took a deep breath and started to explain herself, "I'm sorry Jace, I was going to tell you but I knew that you would do anything to get that ring back because of what it means to us and I didn't want you hurting yourself. I knew that Alec and Magnus would try their hardest to get the ring back for me but they would know when they should just give up because anyone's life is more important than a ring."

Clary waited for Jace to respond but instead she saw the light go out of his eyes and his shoulders slump, "I just wished you would have told me," he answered quietly.

Her heart melted at the sight before her, she didn't mean to make Jace upset she just wanted to protect him from making and rash decisions. Clary walked slowly up to Jace and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head buried into his chest. She leaned up and whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm sorry,"

She knew she was forgiven because Jace returned the hug before turning back to the other couple in the room, who were looking at Jace strangely.

"Clary's made you soft bro," Alec smirked while looking at his parabatai, "you are so whipped."

Clary giggled and snuggled into Jace's side in agreement, Jace on the other hand looked offended, "I'm not whipped!"

Everyone just laughed ignoring his protest and walked out of Clary's room. It was Magnus who spoke next, "So we never really discussed what we are going to do about this ring,"

"We can do some research later this week, but for now let's just enjoy our time alone with out the parents." replied Jace who then kissed Clary's hair.

They all walked to the kitchen to look for Simon and Isabelle, they were nowhere to be seen. What did Maryse say to them?

Simon's Pov

Simon sat in the living room holding Isabelle closely to his side. He still couldn't fully process the talk they had with Maryse. Still being in shock over Isabelle being pregnant certainly didn't help matters. He replayed the talk with Maryse again in his head.

_Everyone else left the room leaving just Isabelle and Simon to take the wrath of Maryse. She looked at them- well mostly Simon- with a glare only a true shadowhunter could create. She then spoke to them in a very quiet but stern voice that in the end probably was worse then being yelled at, "Simon," she heaved a great sigh and looked Simon in the eyes, "to be honest with you, I wasn't- and still aren't- 100% on board with this "relationship" you and Isabelle have. I know she is a shadowhunter and she can take care of herself and make her own decisions but listen carefully because I will only say this too you once." Simon swallowed a lump in his throat and prepared himself for what was about to come, "If I EVER catch you in Isabelle's bed again, I can promise you that you will wish that you weren't immortal because I will make you suffer." _

_ Isabelle gave her Mom a glare before starting, "Mom, you are not the boss of him and you aren't the boss of me e-" _

_ "As long as you live under this roof there is too be no boys in your room! Or so help me I will take your door off its hinges!" With that Maryse stood up and hugged her daughter and then shook Simons hand with a firm grip. As she was walking through the doorway she turned around and said, "I don't mean to sound so nasty I just don't want you to be put in a situation you aren't ready for." Maryse's eyes softened as she looked at the couple and then wandered off into the kitchen to leave for Idris along with the other parents. _

And now here they were, not knowing how to react to Maryse's words, Simon was about to say something when Isabelle got up and reached out a hand to help him up as well while saying, "At least she's gone for a while," she raised her eyebrows up and down before pulling him into her bedroom.

Clary POV

After finding out that Isabelle and Simon were….occupied to say the least, much to Alec and Jace's disapproval, they decided to do a little research on the Morgenstern ring. They went into the library and all took a seat; Clary next to Jace on the loveseat, Magnus at the desk, and Alec in the armchair. The group then buried themselves deep into books to find anything they could about the ring.

After a while, Simon and Isabelle joined them looking slightly disheveled but in a very giddy mood. So, once again, the library became a study session.

After and hour of finding nothing Simon shot up off of his seat on the floor and exclaimed, "I found something!" everyone waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't Jace spoke up, "Well? Spit it out bloodsucker we don't have all day!"

Simon ignored Jace's comment and started to read a section out of the book in his hands, "Many rings are known to poses certain qualities that allow demonic presences to pass through them. If this is succeeded the master of the demon can then extract part of the soul to someone within that family line, thus being able to bring them back to life."

The room was then filled silence; the only thing that could be heard was Clary's breathing that was becoming more and more raspy by the second. Jace, noticing this picked Clary up and set her down on his lap hugging her to his chest, she just couldn't imagine what would happen if Valentine came back to life, or worse, Sebastian. This caused Clary to go into full-blown panic attack. She started to see spots cloud her vision and eventually everything went black.

Jace Pov

Jace watched in horror as Clary fainted in his arms, he quickly looked around at his friends hoping they could do something but they all looked as shell shocked as Jace felt. He needed a steele and fast, "Izzy I need a steele," when she didn't respond he snap his fingers trying to get his attention, "Izzy! Get me my steele!". This snapped her awake and she tossed her steele over to Jace who quickly drew an iratze on his girlfriends skin.

After what seemed like forever Jace say Clary's eyes slowly start to peel open. She looked around for a second before connecting gazes with Jace, "Hey," she said weakly.

Jace too happy to say anything back just hugged her to his chest and whispered in her ear, "hi" back.

When they released each other from their tight embrace; Jace looked around to see everyone staring at them. "What? I'm not allowed to be concerned for my girlfriend?" Jace asked them all with a little more venom in his voice than intended. He glared them down, daring one of them to challenge his statement, and was proud when no one did. Jace looked down at his angel and wondered again why she picked him when she could have anyone she wanted too. She was beautiful, kind and smart but when he looked at himself he couldn't find any qualities that someone as amazing as Clary could ever like, and defiantly not love! Well of course excluding his stunningly good looks, but Jace always excludes that from the count.

"So what do we do now?" Alec asked breaking Jace out of his thoughts; he was looking between Jace and Magnus.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to break into Hotel Dumort and steal that ring back!" Magnus said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"I get that!" Alec replied, rolling his eyes, "I meant more like when and how?"

Jace looked around the rooms for ideas and came across the blooksucker and an idea popped into his head, "I have an idea,"

**So there is chapter 10, I put a lot in this chapter to express how sorry I am for not updating! I am going to try to get back to a more regular updating schedule and hopefully longer chapters, but maybe some reviews would make me write faster?**

**Thanks **

**sizzyherondale**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! That really got me motivated to write another one! (I also wrote one cause I had a bet with my bf that I could write a chapter in less than 24 hours! Starting yesterday btw, I win jolly ranchers yay! Anyways thanks for the reviews follows and favs, and here is chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or anything associated with Cassandra Clare**

Clary's POV

"No way, that is not going to happen," Clary stated after Jace explained his plan. She glared at Jace waiting for him to reply.

"And why not?" he replied, "I'm perfectly find with risking the bloodsuckers life I don't see why you aren't."

"Because! I am not using my best friend as live bait to get my family ring back! I don't care how much this mean to you and I, its NOT going to happen!" Clary was furious, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for someone to argue with her. She was ready to do anything to make sure Simon didn't have to risk his life for her again for a stupid ring.

"Clary," Simon started, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her, "I'd never thought I'd say this but Jace's idea isn't half bad." Jace smirked and nodded at Simon in agreement. Simon rolled his eye before continuing, "You have risked your life for me many times, and I know how much that ring means to the both of you, and its kind of ironic actually when you think about it."

"What do you mean?" Clary asked confused.

Simon chuckled before continuing, "Well you saved me from Hotel Dumort, now I have to go save the ring that could possibly bring back your Father and/or brother."

Clary tensed at the mention of her rotten family, why did she get stuck with the psychopaths? "I don't care, its my fault you were dragged into this world, its my fault you got turned into a vampire, and its my fault you almost died on valentines ship! I am not letting you risk your life for me again! And that's the end of this!" Clary stood up and stormed out of the library before anyone could say anything.

She started walking through the institute thinking about the guilt that normally washes over her when she thinks about her best friend. Clary constantly wishes she could have someone not brought Simon into this life, this world where he was always in danger. A world where he lost her to some as he put it, "some dyed blonde goth weirdo".

Clary eventually realized, that after walking through the long halls of the institute that she was lost. She had never strayed this far into the building alone before and she left her cell phone in her room. She kept walking for a while down the dark hallways light only by witchlight that cast an eerie glow on the walls and old wooden floors. After a while she came to a dead end and looked around. She knew that the institute was bigger than it looks; she learned in her studies that when the New York Institute was built it was charmed by many warlocks- including Magnus- to make the inside bigger than it actually should be. There was no way she was finding her way back to her room anytime soon.

Clary sat with her back against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She once again thought about her friends; Simon was her best friend in the world but he sacrificed so much because of her, Isabelle was the first real girlfriend she has had and they have become very close, Alec and Clary were never very close but she could see them becoming great friends in the near future, Magnus was someone she could easily talk to and not have to worry about judgment which really helps, Jordan never failed to make her laugh and always had a smile on her face, Maia was as tough as nails and she always had Clary's back, they all did. And then there was Jace. Words can't even describe how much Jace meant to her, she loved him with all her heart and even though he can be an asshat a lot of the time, he knew how to be gentle and had this whole other side to him that only she sees, and she knew that she can't let anyone get hurt because of her any longer.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a silhouette approaching from down the corridor. She knew they would find her eventually. She braced herself for Jace to yell at her for running off and causing all kinds of worry but was surprised when it was Simon who sat down next to her.

Clary looked over at her friend and realized he looked very distraught and messy, and not in the geeky way that he used to look before he became a vampire, but in a "walking dead" kinda way. She also noticed; not for the 1st time, that Simon no longer wears his glasses. He once told her that being a vampire made glasses useless to him with his improved sight so why bother wearing them.

They both sat facing the wall opposite to them before Simon spoke, "Clary," he sighed and ran his fingers through is hair, "I've been your friend for what seems like forever. I remember when we used to run through the sprinklers on hot days and see if we could stay up until midnight and if we did, it was the biggest deal for us," Simon smiled at the thought. "Everything I've been through you have been by my side, and I really don't want you to think that I am mad at you for what happened to me." Clary tried to interrupt Simon but he just put up a hand, "no. Clary let me finish." She nodded her head for him to continue, "I don't want you to feel guilty or responsible for what happened cause even though in your eyes it may seem like a mistake, well for me it was a gift."

"What do you mean?" Clary asked quietly.

"I mean," Simon reached his hand up and wiped away tears that were rolling down Clary's cheeks, "If I never turned into a vampire I would have been on this amazing adventure with you, I wouldn't have met Isabelle, I wouldn't have met Jordan who is now one of my closest guy friends, I wouldn't have met your jackass of a boyfriend," Clary giggled and punched him lightly on the arm, "and most importantly, I wouldn't have been able to see you anymore."

"Simon, that was so sweet, I love you so much, you are the bestest friend anyone could have ever asked for!" Clary sniffled and gave Simon a hug. Clary loved being close with Simon again, they seem to never talk anymore, and are always busy with their new lives.

"And that is why I am going to play "bait" for you"

Clary tensed in his arms and started to object before Simon continued, "No ifs, ands or butts Clary, you have done so much for me and you saved me from these vampires. Now I am going to return the favour. Don't worry anyways, I'm immortal," Simon puffed out his chest like a 5 year old wanting to be Superman, "I can take care of myself!"

Clary rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine," she said as she reached a hand out to help Simon up, "does this mean you are going to wear a chicken costume? Or put an apple in your mouth?"

"Very funny Fray."

When they got back to the library everyone watched them walk in silently waiting to hear the news about whether or not Simon will play bait. Clary walked in and looked at Jace before rolling her eyes and saying, "Yes, Simon is going to be the chew toy, now lets move on."

"Wow! Simon you actually convinced the most stubborn girl in the entire world to listen to you? What did you put her on?" Isabelle asked sarcastically.

"I'm not THAT stubborn," Clary retorted heading back to the couch to sitting inside Jace's warm embrace.

"Pleh-eeeassse," Isabelle said, "you never listen to anyone!"

"Its true," Simon agreed, "remember that one time when we were five and we wanted ice cream so your Mom said to wait and then we would get ice cream. But you couldn't wait so you went over to the counter, stood on your tippy toes and reached for the ice cream bucket sitting on the island. And of course, since you were such a midget," Clary scowled at that, "the ice cream bucket tipped over and went all over you. But it wasn't filled with ice cream now was it?"

Clary just glared at Simon until Magnus who was jumping up and down in his seat like a child waiting for candy said, "WHAT WAS IT WHAT WAS IT?!"

"Cold chicken noodle soup!" Simon said. And everyone was on the floor laughing clutching their stomachs. Alec and Jace were so red in the face that they were leaning against each other for support and Magnus looked like he was going to pass out.

Clary just sat there until everyone had calmed down and sat back down before saying, "I was in a vanilla ice cream bucket, how was I supposed to know?" Which only resulted in more laughter and an even more embarrassed Clary.

After they finally settled down Alec asked, "ok so now that we know how we are going to get into Hotel Dumort, when are we going to do this?"

He looked around the room before his sparkly boyfriend that was sitting next to him replied, "Well lovely peoples, and Jace," Jace glared at him which only made his smirked grow wider, "I did some more research while Clary was gone and I found out that this ritual can't be preformed until a full moon which isn't until 2 weeks from now, so I guess we will just have to sit here and wait."

Clary looked around at the room filled with supernaturals, how were they going to occupy themselves for 2 weeks?

**Yes the soup thing happened to me….I wasn't a very patient child when it came to sweets, but yeah anyways, please follow favourite and review it would mean the world to me! And anyone upset they aren't at comic con? Cause I am! **

**Sizzyherondale**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone! I am once again really sorry for the wait! I wanted to get this chapter out to you before school started for me so I apologize that it isn't very long, I will try to start updating every week again like I did when I first started this story. Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed. It means a lot that you are still here after all this time. Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: Cassie owns the world ;P**

Clary's POV

Clary sat on the floor in her room at the institute with her back leaning up against the bed. She had her computer on her lap and she was busy scanning through her social media when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Clary answered after checking to make sure her room was decent.

The door opened to reveal her boyfriend Jace, staring down at her with a smirk on his face, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm being a normal teenager for once in a long time and not doing anything." Clary stated, going back to scrolling through her twitter feed. Clary just wanted to have a lazy day but knowing Jace she wouldn't even be able to come close.

"No way," he said, "you have to do some training if you want to come with us to Hotel Dumort next week. After you begged so hard to come."

Clary sighed but still didn't take her eyes on the computer. She was reading about the latest celebrity gossip when her computer was suddenly taken out of her hands.

She yelled in protest and got up to find Jace holding her computer out the bedroom window.

"NO JACE!" She screamed.

"I will if you don't start taking your training seriously, I can't afford you getting hurt."

"Ok fine! Just don't drop it! It took me forever to save up for that laptop and I don't have the money to get a new one if you decide to throw it out the window!" Clary huffed, and walked over to snatch the computer away from Jace.

"Okay then! Let's go train," Jace took Clary's hand and started to lead her through the twists and turns of the institute towards the training room.

"What are we going to do for the next two weeks?" Clary wondered aloud.

"Train." Jace answered simply.

"Besides that," Clary said. She knew her training is important but she wanted to do something more exciting and more normal than training to fight vampires and demons. "Why can't we do something different?"

Jace looked over at Clary and studied her intently before finally replying, "Why do you want to be so mundane all of a sudden?"

"It's just been so long since I have done anything remotely normal, I'm sixteen and instead of having slumber parties talking about school gossip and guys while painting my nails, I'm training with weapons to kill demons and making sure my evil brother or father won't be coming back to life next week. I just need to slow down."

"Why do you want to talk about guys when you have the most attractive one standing right here in front of you?" Jace smirked while winking at Clary.

"Jace-" Clary huffed.

"Okay, I understand how this would be difficult for you Clary, but we need to train. It's just part of being a shadowhunter; a way of life." He stops walking and takes both hands into his own, "I promise we will have some fun but today we are training."

Clary nods her head and smiles up at Jace who leans down and kiss her chastely on the lips. But Clary wasn't having any of that. She reached up and put her arms around Jace's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Jace returned the kiss enthusiastically and wrapped both his arms around her waist lifting her of the ground slightly.

Just as things started to heat up between them someone cleared their throat.

"You know, there are rooms in the institute for activities like that." Clary turned her head to find Jordan and Maia standing in front of the couple smirking at them. They were holding hands so Clary assumed that they got over the disagreement they had the other day at Takis.

"Yes, and I plan to use mine eventually, but for now we have to train. Care to join us Jordan or are you and Maia not tagging along with us next week?" Jace replied back putting Clary back on the ground.

Maia, who was dressed in a warm winter coat along with all her other snow-gear replied, "Of course we are coming along, we would never pass up the chance to take down some vamps."

They all walked to the training room to find Alec, Simon and Isabelle already in athletic wear. The appeared to practicing hand-to-hand combat, which is pretty much all they ever do.

She let go of Jace's hand and ran up to give Simon a hug. Even though she just saw him yesterday, she never got to thank him properly for everything that he is sacrificing for her. Simon immediately understood and hugged her back. They stood there for a while before Clary heard Jace clear his throat from behind them. She let go of Simon and told him quietly, "Hang out tonight? Just you and me like old times?"

Simon nodded in response and then turned his attention back to everyone else who was putting on there training gear.

Maia turned back around to face the two friends and said "Ok lets start training, I didn't come over to watch emotions be shared, that's what TV is for."

"Ok I think that's enough for today," Isabelle said after pinning Jordan to the ground for the third time in a row. "He is just too weak."

Jordan pushed Isabelle off of him and stood up puffing out his chest saying, "I'm just tired from all the training we have been doing."

"Right. That explains why you were beaten by Isabelle and Clary." Jace stated matter-of-factually.

"Shutup." Jordan snapped which caused everyone to burst into laughter.

After everyone was showered and changed into more comfortable clothes Clary went into the living room to find Simon watching TV. She took a seat down next to him throwing her legs over his like they did when they were children. "Hey, wanna watch a movie?" she asked quietly.

Simon nodded and looked over at Clary. "Harry Potter?" They both asked at the same time. Clary giggled and Simon smiled before getting up and putting in the movie.

Clary and Simon both fell asleep before the movie ended leaning against each other with their feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them. And for the first time in months, Clary felt like a normal teenager again. A mundane.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter! What did you think? Feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions that you want me to add into this story! I would really appreciate them. So I saw the movie! I thought it was amazing and actually stayed fairly true to the book! What did you think? Let me know **

**~Sizzyherondale~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I decided to get another chapter out there before school starts because I don't know how much homework I am going to get. Tuesday is school for me and I am dreading having to go back to waking up at 7am and going to sleep early! But anyways, thanks so much for sticking with this story and the wonderful reviews you have left me! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmi or harry potter (mentioned)**

Chapter 13

Simon's POV

Simon opened his eyes after a goodnight's sleep only to be blinded by the rays of sunshine beaming in through the window. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut tight and groaned, it was moments like this when he wished he wasn't born- reborn that is- to be nocturnal. He slowly opened his eyes again to find Clary leaning onto his chest still fast asleep. Her mouth was parted slightly and her flaming read hair was spread out all over the back of the couch were they had crashed last night. They only made it halfway through the chamber of secrets before both of them were passed out.

Simon didn't want to wake Clary up, but he wanted to go check up on Isabelle to make sure she was doing ok. Tomorrow they had to go into the Silent City to meet with the Silent Brothers. They take care of all pregnancies for shadowhunters and Simon knew they would take a special interest in their case considering Simon was a daylighter. He was tying to slowly move Clary off his chest when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to be face-to-face with Jace.

Jace was in what looked like his "jammies" which was dark baggy sweatpants and a black t-shirt. They made eye contact briefly before Jace turned all his attention to Clary who was still hadn't moved. Jace walked over to the couch and sat down on the other side of Clary. He gestured to Clary and then made a motioning movement towards himself.

Simon nodded and slowly transferred Clary into her boyfriend's arms. Simon watched Jace as he wrapped his arms tightly around Clary's small frame and then placed her on his lap with her head tucked into the crook of her neck. Jace had a genuine smile on his face as he looked down at Clary, which Simon had only seen one other time; in Idris, when they were all leaning up against the wall watching the fireworks. He knew that Jace put up a wall, but he also knew that only one person could break that wall back down and he realized at that moment Jace would only ever love Clary, no matter what.

Jace looked back up at Simon wearing his slightly bored face and said quietly, "It's 6:30 in the morning, Isabelle is still asleep in her room."

Simon nodded and slowly rose from the couch. He began walking out of the room towards Isabelle's, "And Simon?" Simon turned to see Jace looking at him with a strange expression on his face "Thanks."

Simon was shocked but smiled at Jace before exiting the room but not before seeing Jace smile in Clary's fiery red hair.

Simon walked into Isabelle's to find it just as messy as always. Clothes were thrown into piles all over her floor and bed, her vanity had various makeup products all over it and he wasn't even going to start with her closet. But on the one half of the bed that was clean was a sleeping Isabelle. Looking at Isabelle always felt like being in a dream to Simon, she was beautiful and she knew it too. But she was still badass warrior and could keep up with her two brothers and Simon gave her credit for that.

Simon crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her tense slightly before opening her eyes. "Shh, it's just me, get some sleep." Isabelle nodded before closing her eyes once again and also wrapping her arms around his mid-section. Simon closed his eyes and forgot all about the baby on board, and all about Hotel Dumort and just faded into oblivion with his warrior.

Jace's POV

Jace watched his angel while she slept. She still hasn't woken up but he could tell she was dreaming because every once and a while she would mumble something under her breath. He had such a terrible sleep last night without at least saying a simple goodnight to Clary. She spent time with Simon watching mundane movies about wizards, what the point of that was he would never know. He didn't mind her spending time with Simon, they were best friends after all, but even so he couldn't help feeling a strong pull towards the living room all night just because he knew she was in there. That's why he was more than happy when he saw that Simon was awake when he came to check on Clary.

Jace didn't know what came over him to be able to thank Simon but he is sacrificing his life for something that means a great deal to both Clary and himself, which he is very grateful for, although he would never tell Simon that.

He felt Clary stir in his arms and looked down to see his angels face contorted with fear and pain. She started thrashing back and forth in his arms whispering his name. Jace held onto her tighter trying to coax her out of sleep, "Clary, c'mon babe wake up." This resulted in high-pitched screaming from Clary while she was still kicking and yelling his name at the top of her lungs.

Jace then took her by the shoulders and started shaking her trying desperately to wake Clary up so she wouldn't have to live one more second in whatever horrible dream she was having, "Clary! Wake up its just a dream, you're dreaming. Wake up!"

Suddenly Clary went quiet, she stopped moving and was limp in Jace's arms. Panic grew inside his chest, he once again started shaking her trying to get her to wake up when finally Clary coughed and opened her eyes.

Jace heard people shouting from down the hall but all he could see where Clary's emerald eyes staring up at him. He watched as the eyes focused on her surrounding and then on him.

"Jace!" Clary yelled as she threw her arms around her neck. Jace wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and looked over her shoulder to see Alec, Simon and Isabelle all standing there with looks of shock and worry.

Jace was just about to tell them to go away when Clary started shaking with loud sobs that shook Jace down to the very bone. He gripped her tighter and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, "Shhh, it wasn't real, it was just a dream. You're okay. I'm right here don't worry."

Clary was still sobbing after a few minutes but she was starting to calm down. Everyone else sat on the couch and chairs opposite of them watching Jace open up to Clary right in front of their eyes. They all seemed very shocked and still confused as to why Clary was so upset but they decided just to wait until Clary was ready to speak before saying anything.

Jace turned his attention back to Clary who was quiet but Jace could still feel her shaking with silent sobs. His heart went out to her and he suddenly need to see her face, she pulled away from there embrace and touched his forehead gently to hers. They were staring intently into each other's eyes. Jace's bright gold and Clary's puffy red and green.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, you're safe, and we are all safe. I will never let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Clary still had tears streaming down her face but she kept looking at Jace intently. "What happened?" Jace finished quietly.

Jace watched the struggle behind Clary's eyes trying to decide if she should tell me what happened of not, she still hasn't realized that we have an audience but maybe that's for the best. Finally she sighed and with watery eyes whispered, "You were gone," she choked on her tears, "everyone, everyone was gone. Sebastian lined everyone up one by one and had me sit there and watch while he will torture each person until they died. Then he would just throw them aside like they were nothing and move onto the next person." There was a dead silence in the room other than Clary's sobs that were slowly coming back, "And then he got to you," at this point Clary was sobbing again but Jace knew that if she didn't get it all out now she never would, "you were the last person in line, and I had to sit there helpless while you were bleeding to death, I can't lose you like that, I just can't." Jace pulled Clary towards him back into their embrace, his arms tight around her and her head pressed against his chest right over his pounding heart.

"I will never let that happen to you, do you hear me Clary? I will always be there to protect you, you will never lose me, I promise." Jace stated with as steady as he could make his voice, but having Clary this close to him and so upset wasn't helping him stay focused.

Clary pulled away from Jace and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too Clary," Jace then leaned in and kiss her softly and sweetly before giving her a smile.

Then beside them someone cleared their throat, "As amazing as it was to see that Jace actually has feelings I would love to give my friend a hug," Isabelle said rising to her feet and pulling Clary up off of Jace's lap and into a strong hug. Jace was embarrassed that everyone saw what he was like with Clary but he had to comfort her and that was all that mattered at the time.

Clary let go of Isabelle only to be picked up and spun around by Simon. Clary was laughing and had some light back in her eyes and her smile made Jace feel 100 times better inside and out.

When Simon finally put Clary down she ran over to Alec and gave him a hug, who at first noticeably tense but then returned the hug.

Clary finally returned back to Jace who stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso so they rested on her stomach and rested his chin on the top of her head. He saw Isabelle smile fondly at them and giving Clary a wink.

"So that was a very eventful and emotional morning to say the least, so now what?" asked Simon looking around the room.

"Well if I remember correctly I do remember Clary saying she wanted to do something other than train, so why don't we let her pick?" Jace said fondly, still holding onto Clary tightly.

Everyone agreed and turned all attention back to Clary waiting for her to decide what today's amazing activity was going to be. Finally she said, "Pandemonium?" Everyone said yes in agreement and Isabelle jumped up and down.

"OMG! That means we get to go shopping today right? Please tell me we get to go shopping!"

"Yes that means shopping Iz," Clary replied while rolling her eyes, "but I get to have some say in what I am wearing, I'm going out in public wearing almost nothing!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Isabelle replied waving off Clary's rules. "Everyone is coming to get new clothes so be ready to leave in an hour!" And with that she grabbed Simon by the hand and dragged him off to her room.

Alec mumbled something about girls and shopping and quickly hurried out of the room.

That left Jace and his angel alone once again to get ready for battle, or in this case Isabelle and shopping.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to put a lot of clace into it and I wanted to show Jace's softer side to everyone, cause I think its nice when he actually has feelings don't ya think? Please Please Please review! Let me know what you think I should add, what I should change, if you want a certain character, anything! Let me know in a review or a pm is great as well! Thanks so much! **

**~sizzyherondale~**


End file.
